


На пути к переменам

by Trinette



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinette/pseuds/Trinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, Хантер вовсе не ездил в Диснейуорлд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На пути к переменам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaving Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44284) by bigboobedcanuck. 



Иногда Джастин пытается представить, как сложилась бы его жизнь, если бы в ту ночь у него не хватило смелости прийти на Либерти Авеню. Если бы он просто пошёл к Дафне смотреть дурацкие фильмы или остался бы дома и, как обычно, дрочил на журнал «Детали». Может, сейчас он встречался бы с кем-нибудь типа Итана, или того милого девственника, чьё сердце когда-то разбил, или с кем-то совершенно другим.  
А может, и ни с кем вовсе.  
Утро начинается с блаженной иллюзии — Джастину кажется, что он в лофте, в постели с Брайаном. Стоит протянуть руку, и его пальцы коснутся копны шелковистых волос. Но пошевелившись, вместо мягкости четырёхсотдолларовых простыней Джастин ощущает лишь грубую шероховатость дешёвого хлопка и понимает, что тянется в пустоту.  
Тогда он открывает глаза и видит покрытые ржавыми разводами стены и немногочисленные предметы мебели. Живущий по соседству наркодилер врубает стерео, и басы начинают пульсировать сквозь стены, проходят вибрацией по полу прямо в позвоночник. «La vie bohème*», — мрачно думает Джастин. Но, по крайней мере, всё это принадлежит ему и никоим образом не напоминает о лофте.

_*La vie bohème (фр.) — богемная жизнь._

Он надевает шлёпанцы, запирает дверь — красть у него нечего, но подстраховаться не помешает — и идёт в ванную вниз по коридору. Тут в памяти всплывает номер в нью-йоркском отеле: дорогая еда, платное телевидение и пушистые белые халаты. Губы и руки Брайана. И его член, вбивающийся в задницу.  
От этих воспоминаний у Джастина встаёт, и прежде чем отлить и помыться, он дрочит под гул водопроводных труб. А потом морщится, заметив неотъемлемую деталь ванной общего пользования — комок волос в раковине. Приятного мало (хотя ожидать иного было бы глупо), но всегда можно выпендриться, обозвав это школой жизни.  
Кроме того, это вполне может заменить опыт проживания в студенческой общаге.  
Хотя студенты Дартмута, должно быть, живут получше.  
Джастин смеётся над собственным отражением в треснувшем зеркале над раковиной. Если бы он послушал отца, то сейчас как раз завершал бы своё элитное образование, готовясь к штурму делового мира.  
Интересно, скрывал бы он до сих пор свою ориентацию?..  
Позже, работая над новой картиной в своей крошечной, но идеально освещённой квартирке, Джастин напоминает себе, что без Брайана Кинни он был бы совсем другим человеком.

***

Это место совсем не похоже на тихий пригород, в котором он вырос, или на окрестности улиц Тремонт и Фуллер. Всё вокруг грязное и обветшалое, то и дело раздаётся визг сирен. Около магазина спиртных напитков курят болтающиеся без дела пацаны. Джастин спокойно проходит мимо них — страх не сковывает его, как раньше. Вероятно, уроки Коди всё-таки не прошли даром.  
Вдруг он наталкивается на выходящего из переулка мальчишку, который, пошатнувшись и проорав: «Блядь, смотри, куда прёшь!» — бросается прочь.  
Джастин успевает его перехватить.  
— Хантер.  
Хантер удивлённо хлопает глазами, но в его взгляде быстро появляется недоверие.  
— О, привет.  
— Привет, — отвечает Джастин. Он всё ещё держит Хантера за руку, опасаясь, что тот улизнёт.  
— Как тебя занесло в этот район?  
— Я здесь живу, — Джастин кивком указывает на свой дом и ослабляет хватку.  
— А как же Брайан?  
— Мы... Всё кончено.  
Как ни странно, Хантера эта новость совсем не радует.  
— Но вы же... Я думал... — он запускает руку в сальные волосы. — Чёрт. Мне жаль.  
— Да, мне тоже.  
Джастин встряхивает головой, потому что перед глазами мелькает лицо Брайана, а в ушах звучат отголоски его шёпота, и спрашивает:  
— Не хочешь подняться?  
Его пальцы тянутся к лежащему в кармане мобильному телефону, но он подавляет желание позвонить Майклу и Бену, понимая, что Хантер сбежит задолго до того, как они приедут.  
Пока тот лишь смотрит на него с подозрением.  
— Мне идти надо.  
— Куда?  
— Куда-нибудь, — он пожимает плечами и делает несколько шагов назад.  
— Послушай, я никому не скажу, что видел тебя.  
— Ага, как же, — фыркает Хантер, закатывая глаза.  
— Обещаю. Я как раз собирался приготовить макароны с сыром. Не составишь мне компанию?  
Хантер оглядывается по сторонам, словно надеясь найти ответ на грязных кирпичных стенах окружающих зданий.  
— Так и быть, зайду ненадолго.

***

Ночной выпуск «Принца из Беверли-Хиллз» — последнее, что им удаётся посмотреть, прежде чем единственный канал на джастиновом паршивом телевизоре заканчивает вещание. Джастин идёт мыть посуду, затем по наставлению матери проверяет, выключена ли плита. Вдруг слышит: «Ладно, пойду я», — и оборачивается.  
— Ты мог бы остаться здесь. Уже поздно.  
Хантер наблюдает за ним, прислонившись к кровати.  
— Вообще-то, я могу о себе позаботиться.  
— Я знаю.  
Тогда Хантер пожимает плечами и плюхается на постель.  
— Ну, раз такое дело...  
Он осекается на полуслове. Проверяет матрас на упругость, пристально рассматривает его, обращая внимание на каждый изгиб, и спустя несколько долгих секунд заявляет:  
— Это моя кровать.  
Проклятье.  
— Майкл просто хотел помочь, ты можешь забрать её, как только...  
Но Хантер уже на полпути к двери.  
— Всё в порядке. Спасибо за ужин. Пока.  
Джастин опять один.  
Он не ложится до рассвета, разгуливая взад-вперёд перед мольбертом с сухой кистью в руке.

***

Проходит три дня, прежде чем Джастин видит Хантера снова.  
Всё это время он старается избегать Майкла и Бена, их грустных глаз, взаимных упрёков, отчаяния и бессилия в каждом движении. Он хочет им всё рассказать, но знает, что пока Хантер не готов вернуться домой, от этого будет только хуже.  
Джастину хочется посоветоваться с Брайаном, но когда он видит его в закусочной, то может лишь грустно улыбнуться и уйти до того, как уловит до боли знакомый запах одеколона. В конце концов, Гнев не может всегда всех спасать.  
Поздним вечером Джастин спешит домой под проливным дождём и у входа в подъезд обнаруживает съёжившегося и промокшего до нитки Хантера. Он ничего не говорит, просто открывает дверь и приглашает зайти.  
Уже в квартире он достаёт для них обоих сухую одежду и даёт Хантеру запасное полотенце. Тот быстро вытирается, не отрывая глаз от пола.  
— Есть хочешь? — спрашивает Джастин.  
— Не очень.  
— Я как раз хотел сделать сэндвичи с джемом и арахисовым маслом, — это ложь, но сэндвичи Джастин всё равно делает и садится вместе с Хантером перед телевизором. Диктор монотонно вещает о трагедиях в мире, но, по крайней мере, это лучше, чем тишина.  
— Можешь переночевать здесь, если хочешь, — говорит Джастин спустя какое-то время.  
Хантер делает вид, что обдумывает предложение.  
— Да, хорошо.  
Джастину не удаётся убедить его занять постель, поэтому он приносит мальчишке подушку и одеяло, и тот укладывается на полу рядом с батареей. Джастин выключает свет и пытается заснуть. Безуспешно. Тогда он переворачивается на бок и в тусклом свете, падающем из окна, видит, что свернувшаяся на полу фигурка дрожит.  
Понимая, что Хантер тихо плачет, Джастин встаёт и идёт к нему, волоча за собой одеяло. Ложится рядом и осторожно обнимает, гладит по голове, шепчет слова утешения. Хантер разворачивается и утыкается мокрым от слёз лицом Джастину в шею, всхлипывая всё громче. Джастин прижимает его крепче и даёт выплакаться.  
Спустя какое-то время глаза Джастина начинают слипаться, тепло батареи и тела Хантера нагоняет на него сон. Поэтому, когда губы Хантера впервые касаются его губ, сначала он никак не реагирует, только тихо вздыхает.  
А потом, словно очнувшись, инстинктивно отстраняется. Хантер смотрит на него и ждёт.  
И тогда Джастин понимает. По-настоящему понимает.  
Всё кончено.  
Ни прощание с Брайаном, ни уход от него так и не заставили Джастина осознать это до конца. Но сейчас, когда он лежит на полу своей убогой квартирки в окружении грязных стен, слыша, как позади шумит батарея, до него наконец доходит.  
Он может целовать, кого захочет.  
Больше нет никаких правил, и из-за этого всё становится реальнее, чем когда-либо. Реальнее, чем Джастин, блядь, может вынести. Потому что в этот раз он ушёл от Брайана не ради какой-то дурацкой романтики. Он ушёл, потому что смирился с неизбежным.  
И он больше никогда не поцелует Брайана в губы.  
Джастин судорожно вздыхает, пытаясь сдержать подступившие слёзы, но они всё равно начинают течь по щекам. Глаза Хантера, всё это время молча наблюдавшего за ним, расширяются, и он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Джастин останавливает его нежным поцелуем. Возможно, они оба нуждаются в этом. Нет ни спешки, ни страсти, только мягкие соприкосновения губ и языков.  
Через несколько часов Джастин просыпается на холодном полу в одиночестве.

***

Посреди следующей ночи что-то внезапно вырывает его из сна. Джастин прислушивается и всматривается в темноту, но в комнате всё на своих местах. И тут он слышит его снова — тихий стук. Джастин встаёт и, не снимая цепочку, отпирает дверь. Как и ожидалось, на пороге, засунув руки в карманы, стоит Хантер. Вид у него понурый.  
Джастин распахивает дверь, пропуская полночного гостя внутрь, и пока тот в нерешительности топчется посреди комнаты, забирается обратно в постель и отодвигается ближе к стене.  
— Залезай, — говорит он, откидывая одеяло. Хантер сбрасывает кроссовки и оставляет куртку и джинсы, что одолжил вчера у Джастина, в куче на полу.  
Они устраиваются поудобнее и просто лежат рядом в тишине. Наконец Хантер нарушает затянувшееся молчание.  
— Ты, наверное, гадаешь, какого хрена я вчера тебя поцеловал, если мне нравятся девчонки?  
— Да нет, честно говоря. То, что тебе нравятся девочки, вовсе не означает, что тебе не могут нравиться парни.  
— Так ты не считаешь это странным? Я имею в виду, мне нравятся девчонки. Очень. По-моему, сиськи — лучшее изобретение природы.  
Джастин смеётся, и Хантер продолжает:  
— Но, когда я с парнями... не сказать что мне это _не_ нравится.  
— Мир не делится на чёрное и белое. С тобой всё нормально.  
— Ну спасибо, — хмыкает Хантер.  
Джастин с минуту молчит, а потом спрашивает:  
— Что насчёт твоих таблеток?  
— А что насчёт них?  
— Если ты перестанешь их принимать...  
— Все мы когда-нибудь умрём, так какая нахуй разница?  
— Ты знаешь, какая.  
После минутной паузы Хантер едва слышно говорит:  
— От них мне паршиво. Да и в чём смысл? Всё равно я изгой.  
— Неправда.  
— Ты не знаешь, каково это, когда в школе...  
— Ещё как знаю. Думаешь, мне сладко жилось в академии Сент-Джеймс? Дафна была моим единственным другом, и меня дразнили и шпыняли на каждом углу. Полагаю, ты в курсе, как закончился выпускной.  
— Извини, — виновато бормочет Хантер.  
Джастин поворачивается на бок и подпирает рукой голову.  
— Ничего. Но тебе нужно понять: ты не изгой. Жизнь не ограничивается средней школой. Ты дорог Бену и Майклу. Ты всем нам дорог, — не получив ответа, он добавляет: — Они с ума сходят от беспокойства.  
— Я сказал, чтобы они не волновались! Просто... из этого ничего бы не вышло.  
— Всё получится, если ты этого захочешь.  
— Значит, вы с Брайаном просто недостаточно хотели, чтоб получилось?  
— Это...  
— Другое? — Хантер вскидывает брови, а потом тихо продолжает: — Всё всегда по-другому, когда дело касается тебя лично. Я знаю, что они любят меня, ясно? Я тоже их люблю. Но им будет лучше без меня.  
Он отводит взгляд, пытаясь скрыть выступившие на глазах слёзы.  
Джастин переворачивается на спину и, уставившись в потолок, произносит:  
— Нет, не лучше.  
Потом закрывает глаза и, уже засыпая, слышит, как Хантер признаётся:  
— Я всё ещё хочу вернуть её. Калли. Глупо, да?  
— Вовсе нет.

***

Наутро Хантер всё ещё там. Они едят хлопья «Капитан Хруст», пока по телевизору Мэтт Лоэр заваливает глупыми вопросами какого-то забытого актёра, только что вышедшего из реабилитационной клиники. Джастину надо уйти по делам, и он оставляет Хантеру запасной ключ. Возвращаясь, он надеется застать мальчишку, но, увы, квартира пуста.  
Тогда Джастин пытается поработать над картиной, но цвета никуда не годятся, а так называемое идеальное освещение — главное достоинство его дерьмовой квартирки — сегодня слишком яркое, и он с раздражением задёргивает шторы. Становится слишком темно, и приходится снова их распахнуть.  
Он слышит стук в дверь и говорит, не сводя глаз с холста:  
— Открыто, стучать не обязательно.  
— Я мог оказаться серийным убийцей, — голос Майкла звучит насмешливо, но в то же время предостерегающе.  
Джастин усмехается.  
— Серийные убийцы входят без стука. Это доказанный факт.  
Он быстро оглядывает комнату в поисках каких-либо следов пребывания Хантера, но замечает только его вчерашнюю одежду в куче грязного белья.  
Увидев картину Джастина, Майкл улыбается.  
— Выглядит здорово.  
— Нет, не очень, — Джастин улыбается в ответ. — Так что случилось?  
— Ничего. Просто хотел узнать, как у тебя дела.  
Майкл и Брайан до сих пор не разговаривают, что, честно говоря, довольно необычно. Джастин раздумывает, не вмешаться ли ему, как после катастрофической вечеринки по случаю тридцатилетия Новотны. Он помнит, каким потерянным был Брайан без лучшего друга, и глупое чувство вины скручивает его желудок.  
А ещё ему страшно хочется рассказать Майклу о Хантере, но он сдерживается, зная, что если парень снова сбежит, его уже не найдёшь.  
— Всё хорошо. Всё по-старому. А ты как?  
Майкл пытается улыбнуться.  
— Нормально. Всё изменилось после ухода Хантера, но... мы справляемся. Это было его решение. Да и какое мне дело до того, что он делает со своей жизнью?..  
Джастин вздыхает. Врать у Майкла получается ещё хуже, чем у Брайана.  
— Конечно, тебе есть до него дело.  
Слабая попытка Майкла изобразить равнодушие с треском проваливается, и он тяжело опускается на кровать.  
— Я не знаю, что делать. Бен не может смириться. Он не спит, не ест и курит.  
Увидев взлетевшие брови Джастина, Майкл восклицает:  
— Ага! Вот тебе и Мистер Здоровый Образ Жизни!  
— Я уверен, Хантер скоро вернётся, не переживай, — говорит Джастин, садясь рядом.  
Майкл грустно качает головой.  
— Сомневаюсь. Бен всё ещё надеется, но... иногда нужно просто смириться, — он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает, пытаясь унять дрожь в голосе. — Я должен. Иначе будет ещё больнее.  
— Просто у Хантера сейчас тяжёлое время...  
— Я понимаю! Но неужели он не знает, как сильно мы любим его? Что ради него мы готовы на всё?  
Глаза Майкла наполняются слезами, и Джастин обнимает его за плечи.  
— Он знает. Но порой можно знать о чём-то и долго в это не верить.  
Майкл всхлипывает и кивает, и они сидят в тишине, нарушаемой лишь громким тиканьем часов с кукушкой, купленных Джастином в Чайнатауне. Наконец Майкл говорит:  
— Скоро Брайан очнётся и поймёт, каким был дураком.  
Секундная стрелка прерывисто движется по кругу, отсчитывая время. Джастин тяжело сглатывает.  
— Иногда нужно просто смириться.

***

Той ночью Джастин отправляется в «Вавилон». Он и сам не уверен зачем. Может, чтобы доказать что-то себе, или Брайану, или всем.  
А может, никому.  
Заметив на танцполе Брайана в компании очередного парня, он остаётся стоять у бара и приканчивает несколько порций выпивки, пока пара педиков, сидящих рядом с ним, обсуждает состязание между двумя самыми горячими жеребцами Либерти Авеню. Ему даже не нужно спрашивать, не нужно слышать что-то ещё, чтобы догадаться, о ком идёт речь. Но Джастин всё равно слушает.  
Уже по дороге к выходу он наконец видит того, кто бросил вызов Брайану Кинни — Брендона. Догадаться довольно просто: Брайан одаривает того наглой ухмылкой, ведя очередного траха в комнату отдыха. На миг Джастина посещает опьяняющая мысль схватить Брендона и потащить туда же.  
Он так и представляет лицо Брайана, когда тот увидит, как Джастин нагнётся и даст хорошенько себя оттрахать. Прямо на глазах у всех позволит Брендону иметь то, что так долго принадлежало Кинни, поможет ему выиграть этот идиотский конкурс и докажет Брайану, что он старый и жалкий дурак.  
Прохладный ночной воздух отрезвляет в один момент. Джастин возвращается домой и с улицы замечает горящий в квартире свет. Он помнит, что выключил его перед уходом, поэтому не удивляется, обнаружив в своей постели Хантера, листающего один из старых учебников по искусству.  
Джастин говорит «привет» и спускается по коридору в ванную. Вернувшись, он видит, что Хантер отложил книгу, поэтому просто раздевается и выключает свет. Они вертятся и елозят на узкой постели, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
Даже после долгой прогулки Джастин полон энергии и не может перестать беспокойно ёрзать. Он переворачивается и обнаруживает, что Хантер наблюдает за ним. Какое-то время они смотрят друг на друга в полумраке, но вскоре Джастин закрывает глаза, собираясь уснуть.  
Вдруг губы Хантера едва ощутимо касаются его губ, и Джастин отвечает на поцелуй. На этот раз их языки сплетаются в страстном танце, руки гуляют по телу, а пульс ускоряется. Они тянутся ближе друг к другу, и в считанные мгновения у них обоих стоит.  
Джастин стягивает с Хантера футболку, вжимает его в матрас и спускается губами ниже, лаская языком кожу. Мальчишка выгибается и хватает Джастина за задницу, притягивая ближе, чтобы потереться об него членом. Тяжёлый воздух наполнен их вздохами и звуками голодных поцелуев.  
— Трахни меня, — выдыхает Хантер, в его взгляде откровенная жажда.  
Джастин медлит лишь долю секунды, а затем кивает, встаёт с кровати и начинает рыться в ящиках комода. Он вытаскивает презерватив, но продолжает поиски.  
— Куда, блядь, подевалась смазка?  
— Обойдёмся без неё, не тормози, — Хантер уже раздет и лежит на животе.  
— Нет, не обойдёмся, — Джастин лихорадочно выдвигает и задвигает один ящик за другим.  
— Думаешь, хоть кто-то из моих клиентов заморачивался со смазкой? Мне плевать, если будет больно.  
Джастин останавливается и долго смотрит на него, прежде чем вернуться к поиску. Наконец его пальцы смыкаются на заветном тюбике, и, поспешно стянув бельё, он снова оказывается на постели. Они с Хантером примерно одного роста, и Джастин медленно вылизывает спину мальчишки, одновременно растягивая его скользкими от смазки пальцами. Когда пальцы заменяет член, Джастин шепчет:  
— _Мне_ не плевать.  
Он входит до конца и, дав Хантеру время привыкнуть, устанавливает размеренный ритм. Хантер начинает подаваться навстречу, и они оба тяжело дышат, двигаясь в унисон. Джастин приподнимает его и ставит на колени, чтобы проникнуть глубже. Их стоны становятся ещё громче.  
— Ох, чёрт, блядь, — бормочет Хантер и вдруг вскрикивает. Понимая, что попал по простате, Джастин делает это снова и снова, пока тело под ним не начинает буквально вибрировать.  
Он не хочет, чтобы всё закончилось слишком быстро, поэтому замедляется и входит уже не так глубоко. Его губы находят шею Хантера, потом скользят к уху. Мальчишка стонет и умоляет о большем, и Джастин снова наращивает темп.  
Он опускает руку на член Хантера и начинает дрочить ему в такт своим движениям. Скорость нарастает, толчки становятся жёстче, сильнее, глубже, и Хантер с криком кончает. Джастин не отпускает его, продолжает трахать, впиваясь пальцами в кожу бёдер; его глаза закрыты, а рот приоткрыт.  
Кончив минутой позже, он падает на мокрую от пота спину Хантера, ловя ртом воздух. Потом целует притихшего парня в шею, переворачивается на спину и стягивает презерватив. Но вставать не спешит. Просто лежит рядом с Хантером, раскрасневшийся, влажный и липкий.

***

Они засыпают, прижавшись друг к другу, а утром снова завтракают хлопьями, сидя перед телевизором. Джастин ждёт, что им станет неловко и некомфортно вдвоём, но этого не происходит.  
В электронном письме Хантер сообщает Майклу и Бену, что с ним всё в порядке, и Джастин не настаивает на большем. Он знает, что возвращение Хантера домой всего лишь вопрос времени. Больше никакого секса, они просто спят вместе в уютной тишине.  
Однажды ночью Хантер шепчет в темноту:  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, чего ещё никому не рассказывал.  
Джастин открывает глаза и, уставившись в стену, раздумывает над ответом. Ему есть, что рассказать: что он боится превратиться в посредственного художника; что вопреки всему он иногда скучает по отцу; что он трахал Брайана Кинни и заставлял его умолять об этом. В итоге выходит:  
— В прошлом году я засунул дуло пистолета в рот одному человеку и хотел нажать на курок.  
Позади раздаётся судорожный вдох. Джастин ждёт ответного признания и спустя долгое время, уже почти уснув, всё-таки получает его.  
— Моя мать делала со мной кое-что. Я думал... Я не знал, что это плохо. Я думал, что она любит меня, я не знал. Я не знал.  
Он разворачивается и заключает Хантера в объятия, легонько поглаживает его спину и целует в макушку. Мальчишку трясет от рыданий, и вместе со слезами из него выплёскиваются ярость и стыд. Джастин снова и снова говорит ему, что он нормальный и ни в чём не виноват.  
Хантер засыпает с ощущением, что с его плеч сняли огромный груз.

***

Когда привычный мир переворачивается с ног на голову, тонет в хаосе дыма, сажи и сверкающих конфетти, Хантер мирно спит в постели Джастина, не подозревая, что в это время Майкл борется за свою жизнь.  
В ту ночь у Джастина голова идёт кругом — сначала от дыма, а потом от взгляда испуганных карих глаз и крепких объятий. От слов, которые Брайан не мог — не хотел — произносить прежде. От поцелуя, который, несмотря на привкус гари, кажется глотком свежего воздуха.  
Увидев Хантера в больнице, Джастин хочет крепко его обнять, но останавливает себя. Мальчишка говорит всем, что был в Диснейуорлде, а потом просит разрешения вернуться домой, и Джастина переполняет нелепое чувство гордости.  
Он ждёт, что прекрасный сон скоро закончится и жизнь вернётся в нормальное русло, но вместо этого в ней грядут перемены.  
Джастин и Хантер обмениваются загадочными улыбками, которых не замечает никто, кроме Брайана, и разговаривают до поздней ночи, когда Хантер приезжает в Нью-Йорк погостить. Джастин приводит его на вершину Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, где большую часть времени тот проводит, заглядываясь на хорошеньких шведских девчонок, которые много хихикают и просят его их сфотографировать.  
В день, когда Хантер оканчивает Нью-Йоркский университет, Джастина будят утренним минетом, и он кончает так сильно, что поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Брайан улыбается и велит ему вставать — кое-кто снова едет к ним в гости.


End file.
